


I Know a Place Where We Can Get Away

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison stared at Stiles’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know a Place Where We Can Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Allison stared at Stiles’s hands.

They’re nice hands; thin but with long fingers, and a light dusting of hair on the back.

She imagines them inside her. Stiles would be clumsy at first, she thought. He wouldn’t quite know what to do. Scott would guide him, show him how to crook them inside to hit the right spot and to rub his thumb against her clit.

Stiles would take his time, eat her out slowly, learn what she likes and how to get her to come the fastest, little researcher that he is.

When he fucks her, his hands grip her tight, almost too tight because he’s trying to hold off. But that’s nothing compared to when Scott sneaks inside too. Both of them inside her, Allison doesn’t think she could cope.

Or maybe those hands would be twisted into the sheets, skin pulled taunt and pale as they clenched the fabric while she prepped him for Scott’s cock. She thinks Stiles would be loud; that he’d beg for her to stop teasing him, moan so loud that they’d have to gag him, or-no, Scott could shove his cock into Stiles’s mouth, make him choke on it.

After she’d prepped him, fingered him until she’s four fingers in and his cock is leaking pre-come, Stiles would ride Scott. God, she could hear Stiles’s moans as Scott’s dick stretched him open. Could see how his hips would move, alternating between little rolls and tight circles until he found the perfect angle.

“ _There,”_ he’d groan, head tipped back to reveal his throat, and she can’t resist putting her mouth on it, sucking and biting at the flesh until a dark bruise blossoms.

Allison imagines Scott fucking up into Stiles, making his breath catch on a moan in surprise and pleasure, Stiles’s hands tight on her hips as they kiss.

At this point she’s so aroused, so wet for them that her hips are rocking unconsciously on Scott’s stomach, trying to get some friction; some  _relief_ , so she takes Stiles’s hand into hers and guides it to her entrance, instructs him to use two fingers while she massages her clit.

She’s riding Stiles’s hand, overwhelmed with the sound of Scott grunting behind her, Stiles whispering filthy things in her, the smell of sex and them and she’s so close, then Stiles bends his fingers just right and she’s seizing up, moans coming out high and-

Scott’s hand lands on her thigh, and Allison is shaken out of her fantasy just as the bell goes off, signalling the end of lunch.

Isaac and Boyd are avoiding looking at her, but Erica is smirking, and when she catches Allison looking she winks.

Suddenly, Allison realises that the werewolves can smell her arousal, that they know how wet she is. She knows she’s blushing, but speaks calmly, not allowing them to see how flustered she is, and hopes no one can tell how her center is still throbbing. “Scott, we gotta get to class.”

In the hallway, Scott pins her against a locker and buried his face into her neck.

She feels claws pressing into her sides, and she’s scared for a split second before she lets out a breathy moan because that’s Scott’s erection pushing into her belly.

“What were you thinking about?” he asks her, words coming out as a growl.

“Just you,” she lies.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
